


Sacred

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first conversation between fathers and daughters can be a little one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Fanfiction. net on 05/21/04  
> Dedication: To Power Rangers Dino Thunder, which has kept my plot bunny in the yard long enough to finish a story again.

Quietly creeping into the nursery, the young man hovered over the cradle, absorbing the newborn’s features with hungry eyes.  For nine months, he had waited impatiently to meet this miniature person, but he was still amazed that he could have helped produce such a perfect little being.  Touching the tiny hand, he laughed softly when she clutched his finger.  She didn’t wake, but she sighed a muted noise of contentment.  "Gaia," he whispered reverently. 

Breaking the spell suddenly, he switched to a confidential tone.  "The ridiculous name was your mom’s idea so don’t blame me when the other kids make fun of you.  You have her eyes, you know, big, brown eyes that make me forget why I was gonna say no when she turns them on me.  She’s lethal about it, too, knows just when to use them to get her own way.  I bet you’ll have the same power when you grow up.  You look a lot like her, right down to these tiny blonde curls."  He stroked the soft hair tenderly.  "Since she’s the most beautiful woman in the world, I imagine you’ll be just as gorgeous.  I mean you’re already the prettiest little girl in the whole universe." 

"And just between you and me, Gaia, I will beat the crap out of any guy you bring home that’s unworthy.  You make sure you listen to the same instinct that told me your mom was the one for me." 

"You are going to be the most protected little girl in the whole world.  I promise I won’t let anyone ever hurt you.  We love you, you know, more than you’ll probably ever know, and all we want is for you to be happy.  Not just Mom and me either.  You have a whole lot of people who will shield you from pain and sadness, family members who have been looking forward to your arrival almost as much as us."

Her wide brown eyes opened, and she gurgled cheerfully at the blurry figure above her head that was speaking in such soothing tones.  He smoothed the pale yellow blanket around her body.  "I’ll take that as agreement then," he said with a smile.  "That’s right.  Some day I’m gonna tell you the most amazing story about Power Rangers, monsters, and dinosaurs.  You won’t be able to tell your friends, sweetheart, but it will explain a lot about certain things.  Like why your mom is so fond of yellow and chose it for your room and why our friends gave such bizarre gifts to you."  He glanced around the room with amusement.  His wife had chosen innocent teddy bears as the theme for the nursery, but dinosaurs littered the top of the bureau, a present from Hayley who felt their little girl ought to have a set.  Dr. Oliver – Tommy, he mentally corrected, had given them a dinosaur mobile that lit up the ceiling with images from his slides.  Still, Ethan’s gift was the best of all.  He had dug up a complete set of vintage Dino Thunder Power Ranger action figures in mint condition.  And even if none of the Rangers resembled the actual truth, they appreciated the sentiment and humor behind the gesture.

"Honey, what are you doing?"  A mellifluous voice interrupted his silent laughter. 

He squinted in her direction.  Framed by the hallway light and clad in a sheer yellow robe, he had a vision of an angel with golden hair tumbling around her face.  "I was just checking on the baby," he explained quietly.  He glanced down at Gaia.  "She’s asleep again."

"I didn’t hear her fussing," his wife said and joined his side to gaze at her beloved daughter.  The joy that filled her heart seemed to overflow into everything she did.

"She wasn’t.  I just had an urge to look at her again.  The newness still hasn’t worn off."

"Only you would act like she’s a new toy," she answered but there was no sting in her comment.  "How did you put her to sleep anyway?  You didn’t sing, did you?"

With a perfect innocent expression, he paused for a single torturous second before he shook his head.  "I seem to remember many lectures about not inflicting my voice on our child.  Music is your department, Kira.  I don’t even know any lullabies."

"Thank God for small miracles," she murmured, leaning over to tuck the blanket even closer.  As she rose, her finger gently touched the soft skin of a fat baby cheek.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she rested her head against his shoulder.  They stood there in silence, marveling at the bundle of joy that had been a welcome surprise.  "I didn’t think I could love her any more than I already did," he remarked.  "And then I saw her after her birth, a perfect little human being, and I loved her a million times more than I did."

Kira giggled suddenly.  "That was totally cheesy." 

"Well, it’s true anyway," he said firmly.

"I know it is.  It was just the way you said it.  I can’t believe how beautiful she is, and she is still almost completely unformed.  Tabula rasa and all.  I keep trying to envision what talent and flaws she’s going to have, but I have no idea." 

"She’s going to be perfect anyway.  After all, she’s our daughter.  I can’t imagine anything less."

"I guess I’m going to have to be the one to teach her humility," Kira replied wryly.

"We should go back to bed," he pointed out, ignoring the affectionate jibe.  "It’s getting late."

Gaia stirred as if she sensed that her parents might be leaving.  "She’s going to be hungry again soon.  It’s probably not worth it to try to get back to sleep." 

"Really?  Hmm, I wonder what we can do to pass the time," he said, pretending to think very hard before leering in her direction.  "The doctor did say it was safe and all as long as we were careful."

"In all the time I’ve known you, I have never applied the word careful to anything you’ve done.  Reckless, rash, any number of other synonyms, but never careful."  Pondering his proposition, she finally turned toward him with a suggestive smile.  "Okay, McKnight, let’s see what you’ve got to offer a woman like me."

"Any time, babe, any time," Conner responded, leading her out of the nursery and into the next room.  "Oof!  Kira!"

"What have I told you about calling me babe?"

**Author's Note:**

> I tuned into DT because I heard Tommy was coming back. With the exception of the Turbo movie, I haven't watched PR regularly since Kimberly moved to Florida. Imagine my surprise when I found two characters that I absolutely adore and neither of them are Tommy. I really like the Conner/Kira pairing, and it's the sort of passion that I haven't felt since Kimberly graced the screen. That first exchange where she breezed past the bickering boys with a simple "Whatever," and Conner followed with such a funny look on his face was the moment that I fell in love with both characters. She's such a strong character, and she holds her own against the worst of Conner's arrogance and condescension. And watching Conner soften is such a wonderful part of the show, and it's all thanks to Kira and Ethan. It's a sugar and spice sort of pairing, one that has already inspired several little plot bunnies for me.


End file.
